fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:KamiGuru
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Yami444! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Zicoihno page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 21:28, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Did you send me a message? If so, you didn't sign it, so it's difficult to see who it came from. Anyhow, you asked for help with your character? Really, I'm not the best person to ask, you're better off talking to one of the admins, that's what their there for. Also, none of my character's are really looking for an apprentice. You're better of just trying to make your own works. Minticus Maximus (talk) 23:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) First off, welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your time here. Anyway, I assume you know how to create an article, if you don't, ask me. But the templates we use are Template:Property. You need a property template so that people know you made this and don't try to steal your work. When you create a magic, you especially need a template. That way, people don't just use it without your permission. A lot of new users don't understand that every magic, concept, organization, character, magic item, guild, etc, except canon (stuff Hiro made) is off limits, unless permission is given by it's creator. Because people want to show that they made their article, property templates are used. After it pops up, you fill your username and it's done. And the character infobox is generally Template:Ten Tails Character. It allows you to add your own colours to the article. Anyway, one last thing. You need my permission, 50 edits, and a week of editing to make a Slayer of any kind. In addition, there won't be any new Slayer types. Also, you need my permission for a Lost Magic. Again, I hope you enjoy your time here. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 21:24, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Sign your posts next time okay? Makes it easier to know who is leaving me a message. Until i know who the character is, their purpose and what not more, i can't answer the question for aprentice either. Xz791 (talk) 00:17, December 9, 2014 (UTC) First off, signing your posts is through using four ~''' And secondly, as i already said, until i know those things of your character, i can't say either yes OR no. It is as simple as that.Xz791 (talk) 00:23, December 9, 2014 (UTC) I've deleted your Yami page. Please do not name characters after the images you use, or make them simply ports of those characters from another series. That's technically a crossover, which we don't allow.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 04:27, December 23, 2014 (UTC) KamiGuru, you should try signing your post on the talk page so Miss Perchan knows who she is talking to. More so, there also rules in this fanon wiki on your talk page. Feel free to look over there what you need to do.AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 02:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'd keep them to one mythology if I were you. '''The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:09, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:42, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:34, February 28, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, you're not the first person who asked- at least you explained about it instead of just saying 'can i make dis', thanks for being the only person who actually tells me the details (there's probably more but I have a one month memory span in regards to requests). Anyway, Dragon Supremacy Magic is banned; how does your character get it otherwise? Also, you can only have one dragon soul (no canon dragons, obviously)- and it shouldn't give you Dragon Slayer Magic, either. Otherwise, it's just too much. Just make it limited to Taking Over the remnant power of a dragon's corpse or something, because normal people can't defeat dragons as far as we know so far. Other than that, the rest is fine. However, tell me your "emotional family tale", and I'll give a verdict after that. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:41, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit busy. Anyway, I have no problems with this. I mean, Laxus ate the Magic Barrier Particles (though it fucked up his insides), so unless it was a massive range it probably wouldn't be instantly fatal. Anyway, go ahead- just put your name in brackets after the article (since there technically is a Dragon Soul, albeit a guild)- also I advise this unless you're making it free use. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:11, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Also, if I didn't reply by tomorrow it's because you didn't post at the bottom of my talk page lmao. Nah, it's cool. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:24, March 5, 2016 (UTC) I'm going to say no- firstly, it's a bit too much, but not only that, both would end up doing the same thing more or less. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:14, March 7, 2016 (UTC) There's no point in having Dragon Slayer Magic when you can just Take Over a Dragon anyway- they're basically the same thing more or less. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:07, March 7, 2016 (UTC) To go into detail, Dragons and Dragon Slayers are capable of manipulating their element to the exact same extent; they can eat their element as well. Not only that, dragons themselves are capable of flight. If you use normal Earth Magic you could achieve the same potency in your normal form. But, if you really want a single element dragon slayer who can transform into a dragon, then don't use take over dragon soul- I can give you something to work with that wouldn't be power stacking. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:12, March 7, 2016 (UTC) As South Park said, simpsons did it. Yeah it's kinda hard to be unique in this day and age- but to go on, having a Dragon Soul user who also has Dragon Slayer Magic, no matter the reason, won't happen, as it's like having a Dragon Slayer and God Slayer of the same element on one character- it's just pointless power-stacking; both the dragon and the Dragon Slayer are capable of the exact same things- and since you can manifest the dragon soul partially in any limb that you want like how Elfman uses his Beast Arms, you can harness the dragon's power at practically any time. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:20, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Man, I wish I never made that dragon magic lmao. If I knew that dragons would be using DS magic... Anyway, sure you can make Twilight Dragon Magic. Also, there's no full-blooded dragons allowed in this year's royale; since A) it'd kinda ruin the plot and B) wouldn't be really fair. But using something like Dragonborn is fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:00, March 8, 2016 (UTC) I've talked it over with one of the original creators of the Dragon Slayer Royale and he said no- specifically, "Dragon's are pretty powerful in comparison to others; plus this'd evolve to a Dragon King Festival instead of the friendly Royale. Sorry to those who wanted Dragons but this is for these "youngsters" DSes out there to have fun. I think a Dragon'd be too much for them." Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:46, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:25, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Lol, it's fine. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:26, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Yo If I offended you, I apologize, that wasn't my intention. Just so you know, if you change your mind in a day or two, feel free to ask me to restore Clark's page. 00:24:48 Fri Alright, good to know. 00:35:03 Fri Sanji Please upload your own version of sanji and don't replace mine; it messed up my page. So I went ahead and reverted it back to my original image. -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:00, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine, no worries. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:11, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Here's the thing: if you're taking over a dragon's corpse, you wouldn't have the power to kill a living one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:02, March 16, 2016 (UTC) I read the story. I suppose being seconds away from death is an exception for dragon soul. Even so, you'd need to be a legitimate dragon or use Dragon Slayer Magic to be capable of killing a dragon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:24, March 16, 2016 (UTC) A dragon close to death is effectively the same as a dragon's corpse for all intents and purposes, so I'm still going to say no. Additionally, I feel the need to apologize if anything I've responded with comes off as overly aggressive- I've been quite tired lately and I think that's been affecting my mood towards other people. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:06, March 16, 2016 (UTC) Define inferno for me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:12, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:01, March 19, 2016 (UTC) You can only have one dual mode. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 05:41, March 20, 2016 (UTC) For further clarification, a dual element is something that is gained through another slayer's element- normally a regular slayer can only have one element by itself, but Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic allows two. However, two is the max. Stuff like Gajeel's steel mode isn't a dual element, but you can only have three-four of those. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:06, March 20, 2016 (UTC) That's exactly what I just told you- you can consider Gajeel's steel mode something similar. But there's only four at a time to prevent it from power-stacking (a Dragon Slayer with like ten modes would be ridiculous) and for balancing issues. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:05, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I was going to point out that blackfire dragon mode is filler but that's not really fair to exclude it as an example just because Hiro didn't make it. But yeah. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:09, March 20, 2016 (UTC) To put it simply, if the power gives the Slayer a modification to their element that's more than just colour- for example, if a Fire Dragon Slayer harnesses blue fire, which would increase the heat of their flames, then it's another mode. But if the blue fire has no special properties of any kind is just, well, blue, then it's not a mode. However, if it's something like Rainbow Fire where just the stench and feel of the flame is changed, then that's fine. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:47, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Yeah go ahead, but don't go overboard with the number. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:37, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Dragonar Mode is exclusive to my story, so I'm going to say no to that. But go ahead for Compact Regression and Dragon Promotion. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:59, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hello KamiGuru, I was wondering whether if I could use your Dragon Soul magic for my character. MillianaKitty (talk) 11:27, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, I don't really have the time to do fanon work anymore, so I'm going to have to decline. However, good luck with your new fanon and I hope you have fun. P.S Tsuyu is best girl Per (This is my stage now!) 01:10, December 23, 2017 (UTC)